


Snaodaire an Deamhan

by RedNightDeer



Series: Ra'sbat week 2019 (Ra'stim) [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bottom Ra's al Ghul, Don't copy to another site, M/M, No Beta, Ra's name is Ras, Role Reversal, Tim is called Snaodaire, Top Tim Drake, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Everybody thinks the Bat is dead. Ras knows Talia is alive, but no one believes him.Except Snaodaire an Deamhan. This eight centuries old boy propose Ras his help to find Talia, the real Batman.





	Snaodaire an Deamhan

The manor looked like a little castle stuck in the seventeenth century and the servants seemed out of an historical drama. They were in the French gardens. Next to them was a fountain with a little cupid statue spitting water. The roses in the broderies smelled sweet and the sun was hidden by a few clouds in the blue sky.

Snaodaire an Deamhan moved his pawn by two squares. Ras mimicked his move. He felt odd in this place, still wearing his dusty kevlar armour. It was too hot in it, and despite his glass of fresh lemonade, the man couldn’t stop sweating.

Snaodaire was wearing a white jabot shirt with puffy sleeves, it was slightly open on the front and you could see his collarbones and the top parts of his chest muscles. His black high-waisted cotton pant with six golden buttons was tight-fitting, and put his skinny lean figure forth. He had gold earrings on his ears and rings on his fingers. But what really made him look sexy wasn’t just his revealing-the-best-parts shirt or his look-my-butt-is-bubble pants. It was the lacy thigh-high black leather boots, nine inches over his kneecap, two inches heels with a thin golden line between the leather and the sole. 

They made his long legs seem longer and when Snaodaire crossed them, he looked like a little dainty prince. Well, he was kind of one. 

“Detective,” he said with a suave voice, literally purring the word. “Your actions in Paris really hurt me, but I have to be honest, I would have been disappointed if you hadn’t beaten up my men and had just died that easily.” Snaodaire glanced to Ras under his thick long black lashes. He advanced another pion. 

He looked so young right now, like a teenage boy that still was discovering little by little the adult’s world. However, Ras knew he was centuries old, and sometimes, that young and innocent looking boy showed his true age. You could see it in his big blue doe eyes, all that wisdom that only was usually in old men’s regard.

“Snaodaire,” he called and something in the boy’s eyes fizzed. “What is the real meaning of my presence here?”

Snaodaire took a biscuit from a porcelain plate and ate it in two bites. “I believe you. I believe that The Bat is still alive.”   
“What?”

“Talia is still alive. She’s not dead like the others think. I believe you, and I will help you.”

“Why would you? My own family doesn’t believe me.”   
“I am not from your family, and that is if you do not count Damian. We can’t do anything if my stupid ward decided to have a bastard with your daughter.”

Ras didn’t say anything. He stayed silent, then moved a pawn. 

“Like I said, I will help you in your quest. Z, Prudence and Owen will accompany you.”

“I need to think about it.”   
“You don’t really have a choice, Detective…”

He raised his hand and a servant came, half bent in two, head low. Ras knew they were all trained ninjas.

“Bring us some black tea.”

The game had started becoming boring -which was surprising because playing with Snaodaire was always interesting- and the boy ended up winning. 

Ras couldn’t believe he was sitting there, playing chess with an eight hundred years old person while he had to search for his non-dead daughter. His life couldn’t have gotten weirder. 

* * *

“Detective…” 

Ras couldn’t believe how he had ended up here neither, on a bed with silk sheets. Was having sex with a centuries old person right when they looked so young? However, Snaodaire an Deamhan was old in his mind. He knew what he was doing. 

Ras had just hit his fifties and suddenly, he felt very old. Of course, he was younger than Snaodaire, but still.

The boy’s fingers were cold in him. It had been more than decades since his last time bottoming. 

“You have to at least wait five centuries before thinking about penetrating me,” Snaodaire had told him. 

It meant never. Ras wasn’t going to live that long. 

Taking Snaodaire wasn’t really difficult and it felt good. It felt good to just forget everything and be there and open his legs for this boy that wasn’t one. It felt easy.

The thrusts in him became stronger and he stared at Snaodaire. He looked majestuous on top of him, his delicate but serious features concentrated. Ras couldn’t stop himself putting his arms around his shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Snaodaire an Deamhan means in Gaelic 'the Head of the Demon'.  
Thanks to my friend for finding it for me.


End file.
